Ones special crush
by Shadowrisen
Summary: Mac's cousin Shannah comes to fosters for a visit. But everyone in the foster house has a Thing for her.
1. Hotty in a red sports car

"Mac. Tell Bloo to stop using Wilt's 'egs as monkey bars." Franky said.

"Can't you tell him?" Mac asked.

"He wont listen to me.." Franky whispered.

Mac did a moan and walked to Bloo's room.

"BLOO!" Man yelled.

Bloo fell from Wilt's legs.

"Hey Mac. Look Wilt's letting me use his legs for monkey bars!" Bloo said in excitement.

"Bloo, quite giving everyone a hard time." Mac said.

Bloo crossed his arms.

"Look, my cousin is coming from Calafornia. So behave." Mac ordered.

"Ohh! Another Mac!" Bloo said.

"Wa..? No not another me. Just a blood relative one." Mac said.

"So cousin doesn't mean another you?" Bloo asked.

"I think you mean clone. And no." Mac said.

"Ohh...COCO!" Bloo yelled.

Coco quickly hid away.

"Anyway, he should be here in a few minutes. Fo be polite. Got it?" Mac asked.

Bloo saluted. And ran to the door.

"So can he drive?" Bloo asked.

"It's my cousin Shannah." Mac said giving him a dry look.

"Ohh...Even better! How old is she?" Bloo asked.

"She's 17." Mac answered.

"An older women? Man Mac you sure got a way with the ladies." Bloo said elbowing him.

"Ew Bloo. She's my cousin." Mac said discusted.

Bloo shrugged and kept looking out the window for her.

"So why is she coming here?" Bloo asked.

"She actually was visiting my appartment. But I wasn't there and my mom told me she's coming to Fosters to visit me." Mac said.

"Ohh...ok." Bloo said.

_Get ready baby cause you'r about to see the best imaginary friend in this house of imagination!_

"Bloo. She said she's coming in a few minutes." Mac said.

Bloo was waiting impatiently.

A bright shiny red car pulled up with the top off. A blond haired lady with a black tube top and black pants walked up to the door with black sun glasses in her hair.

"Woohoo! She's here!" Bloo shouted in excitement.

Bloo ran to the door behind Mr, Harrimen.

"Hello, welcome to Fosters home for imaginary friends how may I be of assistance?" He asked.

"Oh um. Is..Mac..here?" She asked.

"Yes ofcourse. Masta Mac. A young lady is here for you dear boy." Mr, Harrimen said,

"Good choice by the way.." He whispered.

"Ugh.." Mac growled.

He walked over with Bloo fallowing him.

"Hey Shannah. It's nice to see you." Mac said smiling up at her.

"It's nice to see you too Mac." Shannah said giving her baby cousin a hug.

"Cool you can drive now!" Mac said looking out at her car.

"Ha, yeah I can drive now. And pay for parking tickets and car rent." She said frowning.

Mac was quiet.

"Um Shannah, welcome to fosters home for imaginary friends. This is my imaginary friend. Bloo Regard Q cazoo." Mac said moving for her to see.

"Aw how cute! You have quite an imaginary friend." Shannah said smiling.

"Oh ho..You would be suprised at what he can do.." Mac mumbled.

Shannah laughed,

Bloo ran over to Mac.

"I love you man..!" He whispered.

Mac rolled his eyes.

"Do you want a tore Shannah?" Mac asked.

"I would love one." She said.

"Sure she would!" Bloo said grabbing her hand. And he rushed her to the kitchen.

Mac just stood there.

"Oh Bloo.." He mumbled.

**Next chapter on the way**


	2. Oh fudge

"Wilt, this is Shannah. Mac's cousin." Bloo said frowning.

"Nice to meet you ma'am." Wilt said smiling.

"I can tell your the sweet kind hearted one in this house." She said smiling.

Wilt blushed.

"Thankyou. You'r pretty yourself." He said smiling again.

Shannah laughed,

"Thankyou." She said.

"No, thankyou."

"Ok ok! Let's guy Shannah." Bloo said grabbing her arm.

Shanah waved goodbye to Wilt. Wilt waved goodbye to Shannah still blushing.

"Bloo!" Mac shouted.

Mac ran to fallow Bloo and Shannah.

**Living room.**

"Coco, this is Mac's cousin Shannah. She's here to visit. Me." Bloo said smiling.

Shannah giggled.

"Coco cococococ cococo cocococ?" Coco asked.

Shannah had a very confused look on her face.

"Uh...She said hi. Come on Shannah." Bloo said.

"Ok. Bye bye Coco." She said smiling.

Coco nodded and watched TV.

"You have lots of nice friends Bloo." Shannah said.

**Game room.**

"Eduardo! Come here a sec!" Bloo yelled.

A giant purple imaginary friend walked up to Bloo and Shannah. Shannah started turning white.

"Shannah this is-"

Before Bloo could finnish Shannah fainted.

"Uh oh.."

**Nurse.**

Shannah opened her eyes and saw Frankie above her.

"What happened?" Shannah asked.

"You fainted in the game room Shannah." Frankie said smiling.

Shannah stood up looking around.

"Where's Bloo and Mac?" She asked.

"They're waiting outside for you. What happened?" Frankie asked.

"I saw this huge friend with purple hair and-"

Before she could finnish Eduardo walked in front of her.

"Eh, sorry I made you faint." He said frowning.

Shannah started to lit up.

"It's ok big guy." She said scratching his back.

"You'r not like other scary friends are you..?" She asked.

Eduardo started to moan.

"Heh. thanks for caring. What's your name?" She asked.

"My names Eduardo. But my friends call me Ed." He said.

"Cool, I'm Shannah. Mac's cousin." She said.

Eduardo did a gasp.

"Senior Mac? Ahh! Another Mac!" He said. He squeezed Shannah tight and wouldn't let her breathe.

"Ok ok big guy! Can't breathe!" She gasped.

"Sorry..They are waiting for you out in the hallway." He said.

"Thanks Ed..And thankyou Frankie." She said.

Frankie did a thumbs up.

Shannah smiled and walked outside.

Wilt,Bloo,Coco and Mac were waiting for her to come out.

"Hey guys..You all waited for me?" She asked.

"We were worried about you Shannah." Mac said.

"That's sweet of you." She said poking Mac's nose.

"Well thanks guys." She said.

They all smiled really wide. The kind of smile that would actually freak peopple out..

"Ok...So Is there a boss around here?" Shannah asked.

"Oh yeah, Madam Foster. You gotta meet her." Bloo siad grabbing her arm. He walked to toward the office.

Wilt, Eduardo, and CoCo fallowed him.

Mac crossed his arms and walked behind them.

**Stay tuned**


	3. Nightare comes alive

**Mr, Harrimens office.**

"Mr Harrimen. Where's Madam Foster?" Bloo asked.

"She's in her masta room. Are you in trouble Masta Bloo Regard?" Harrimen asked.

"No I just have Shannah with me and she wants to meet Madam Foster." Bloo said.

Shannah waved with her fingers.

Harrimen turned red.

"Oh yes ofcourse. Fallow me." He said.

Harrimen hoped to Fosters room. He stopped and knocked on her door.

"Madam! We have a young lady here who wants to meet you." He said.

Madam Foster slowely walked to her door and turned the nob.

She opened it and saw a model looking teen.

"Why hello young women. Can I help you?" Madam foster asked.

"Yes I heard of this place so I came to visit my cousin Mac. But I heard so much about you and wondered if there was a boss around here so I asked Mr Harrimen if there was one and he took me to you and well...It's a pleasure to meet you!" She said shaking her hand.

Madam Foster let out a loud hoot.

"Nice to meet you dear. Your very lucky to have a cousin such as imaginitive as Mac." She said smiling.

Mac blushed smiling.

"Please stay as long as you like. Weither your looking for an Imaginary friend or just here for a long visit we welcome you with open arms." She said smiling.

"Thanks Ma'am." Shannah said shaking her hand again.

"MADAM FOSTER!" A loud voice shouted threw out the house.

"Oh dear..Everyone man for himself!" Madam foster cried. She hid under her bed.

"What's going on?" Shannah asked.

"It's duches." Bloo answered.

"Who's Duches?" Shannah asked again.

"Your worst nightmare.." Bloo mumbled.

"Madam Foster! Madam Foster! Please tell Frankie that-"

It was quiet.

"Where is Madam Foster?" She shouted to the top of her lungs.

"Um...Japan?" Mac answered.

"Boy you better tell me where she is!" Duches shouted in his face.

"Um. I think she was just here..But ran to Mr Harrimens office." Shannah said.

Duches move in front of her and looked at Shannah in the eyes.

"Who...are...you?" Duches asked.

Shannah was quiet.

"You don't look like an imaginary friend." She said.

"I'm Mac's 17 year old cousin. Shannah." She said.

"Ah I see... Well you got one hecktic cousin! You better not bother me...Or so help me ill-"

"Um Duches. Don't you have to chase Madam Foster?" Wilt asked,

"Yes..Very well.. Madam Foster!" She shouted while walking to Harrimens office.

Shannah toke a deep breath.

"Good cover Shannah." Mac said.

Shannah smiled.

Madam Foster popped out from under her bed.

"Good job indeed." She said.

"Um Shannah, we're about to have lunch. Would you care to join us?" Madan F asked.

Shannah looked down at Mac.

Mac nodded.

"Sure I'de love to." She said.

Madam Foster smiled.

"To the kitchen!" She ordered.

Everyone fallowed Madam Foster out to the kitchen but Shannah.

She looked back in Fosters room.

_What a werid home..._

**Next chapter coming**


	4. Woohoo wet!

**Dinning room.**

Madam Foster grabbed a spoon and tapped it on her glass.

"Everyone listen up!" She yelled across the table.

No one heard her they were all chit chatting.

"SHUT UP EVERYONE!" She screamed.

Everyone was quiet and a bit disturbed.

"Oh hoho." She laughed.

"This is Shannah. Mac's cousin. You know the boy who visits every 3:00. She drives a red sport car!" She said.

The table cheered for her.

Shannah blushed and waved.

"Ok. Let's have a polite dinner for her. Herrimen. Pass the chilly." She said.

Frankie kicked Mr, Harrimens leg on purpose which spilled the chilly on Shannah's shirt.

"Ah!" She cried.

"Oh dear I am so sorry dear!" Madam F said. She turned to Mr Harrimen in a angry stare.

Mr Harrimen frowned.

Shannah grabbed some chilly from her shirt and threw it at Madam Foster.

She gasped.

She threw some at Eduardo but ducked, and his Bloo.

Mac started to laugh.

"FOOD FIGHT!" A friend in the back yelled.

Everyone started to throw food around.

"Madam Foster! Madam Foster!" Duches shouted.

But Bloo threw chilly in her face.

"Nevermind.." She said walking up the stairs,

Everyone had chilly, marshmellows.Stew. Soup. Chicken. Ketchup. Mustared. And more. Soda and juice. They threw it all over. Shannah ducked under the table with food all over her.

She crowled under it hoping no one will find her. She rammed into Mac's face.

"Ow..Oh..Sorry Shannah." He said whiping his face from the patatos.

Shannah whiped her face as well.

"It's ok. Is this what they do every day?" Shannah asked.

"Not all the time.. I'm sorry they are acting like this. I bet this visit didn't turn out so well for you.." Mac mumbled.

"Are you kidding Mac? I'm having a great time!" She said.

Mac raised his eye browes.

"Yeah, You see back home I never got to do this. I never got to have fun when I was your age. I always had to work where I lived. You know, the country. But when I was 11 I moved here. And I actually got to learn the ways of life. Other then just growing food and taking care of fat cows." She said.

Mac was silent.

"You never told me your past life." He said.

"It just never came up. I'm really glad I came to visit you." She said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Shannah. Um. should we get out of under the table?" Mac asked.

"Neh lets give it a few more minutes." She said.

"But I thought you wanted to have fun." Mac said.

"I do but-"

She didn't finnish as she saw Mac with soup in his hands.

"Oh..no..nono Mac..no!" But before she could run Mac threw the soup at her.

"Ahahah! Welcome to Fosters Shannah!" Mac laughed.

Shannah grabbed some steak and threw it at his face.

Shannah and Mac were silent. But started to laugh after a few minutes.

**After the food fight.**

"Well that was fun everyone. Who had fun?" Madam Foster asked.

The whole house cheered.

"Even I have to say I had a swell time." Mr Harrimen said.

"But something I don't want to do again.." He mumbled.

Mac looked up at his cousin.

Shannah smiled.

"Well everyone. Line up in the shower for well..a shower." Frankie said.

"Um Frankie. I noticed how much work you have around here." Shannah said.

"Yeah it stinks.." She said frowning.

"Well I got an idea." Shannah said.

**Outside.**

"Ok Bloo! Turn the sprinklers on!" Shannah yelled.

Bloo turned the nob and water started to flow.

All 36 sprinklers turned ou full power and water sprayed the imaginary friends.

(Wet)

"Good idea Shannah." Frankie said.

Shannah and Mac spun around the sprinklers and laughed untell there heads popped off.

"This is so awsoem!' He shouted.

Bloo pushed Mac out of the way and held onto Shannah's hand.

"It is awsome!" Bloo shouted in excitement.

Mac sat in the grass confused.

**Next chapter comin up**


	5. Roses

"Shannah wanna go play video games with me?" Bloo asked.

"But I thought we were gonna go rescue some more friends Shannah." Wilt said.

"No es she was gonna have a pie eating contest." Ed complained.

"Cococococococo coco." Coco said.

Everyone starting arguing over Shannah.

"Everyone please!" She shouted.

"Look. I'll play with all of you! Let's figure out what we can all do together." Shannah said.

"Let's go to the mall." Bloo said.

"Yeah!" They all cheered.

"Cool. Well take the fosters bus. I always wanted to drive that thing." Shannah said.

"Oh I dunno Shannah. Driving the bus isn't the same as driving a car. You carry alot of people and there are alot of signals." Frankie said.

"So what, It will be fun. Let's go all!" She cheered.

Everyone fallowed Shannah to the bus.

"Oh this will be fun.." Mac mumbled.

Eduardo,Wilt,Bloo,coco and Mac jumped on the bus.

Mac sat behind His cousin.

"Yeah um Mac. Since you know your cousin alot more then I do. I think its only fair I get to sit behind her." Bloo said crossing his arms.

"Well...I guess." He said.

"No wait guys. You both can sit there its ok." Shannah said.

"But..um..the new rule. We are only allowed to sit alone." Bloo said. "It's the law."

"Well I don't want to get into trouble. Or get you into trouble. So ok. Sorry Mac." Shannah said.

Mac rolled his eyes and moved to the back.

"Can you believe Bloo?" Mac asked.

Wilt didn't answere. As he was paying to much attention to Shannah.

"Wilt..? Hello?" Mac asked. He waved his hand in Wilt's face.

"Oh, sorry. I was looking at Shannah." Wilt said smiling.

"So I can see." Mac said pouting.

_Someday..._

**Mall.**

"Ok everyone. I only have enough money for each of you to buy one thing. Not to exspensive now. Happy shopping." Shannah said smiling.

They all went there seperate directions. To each different flower store..?"

Mac was walking next to Shannah.

"So what do you want to buy Mac?" Shannah asked.

"I don't want anything.." Mac mumbled.

"Y-You don't? Why not?" Shannah asked.

"I just don't Shannah." He answered.

Shannah became alittle concerned.

The 3 imaginary friends came back with flowers.

"Here you go Shannah! A red rose!" Wilt said smiling. Eduardo pushed Wilt out of the way.

"No here! A black rose senioreta," Ed said blushing.

Bloo pushed Ed out of the way.

"A blue rose my dear." He said blushing.

"Oh-Oh my. How very sweet of you guys. Thankyou." She said happily.

"Mac you got some great friends." She said.

"Yeah yeah.." He mumbled.

"Well thankyou guys. Your all great." She said.

They all blushed.

**Home**

"We're back." Shannah said.

**Bloo,Ed,Coco, And Wilt's room.**

Bloo slammed the door.

"What was that?" Bloo asked in anger.

"What's what?" Wilt asked.

"You giving Shannah a flower? What's up with that?" Bloo shouted.

"Just wanted to give her something special." He said.

"Tst! Yeah right! You gave her that flower cause you love her just as much as I do." Bloo said.

Wilt looked at him.

"Say what..?" He asked.

"That's right! You to Ed!" Bloo pointed.

"Eye caramba." He said.

"And you C-'

Bloo stopped.

"Well ok maybe not CoCo.." He mumbled.

"But you two!" He accused.

Wilt and Ed raised there arms up.

"Ok ok so I do! So what?" Wilt said.

"Sie! Me to." Eduardo said blushing.

"She's just...so pretty." He said again.

"Sie and smart to." Ed said.

"Hey hey hey! You can't love her! I love her! And Shannah can't love all three of us!" Bloo cried.

"Oh she wont. Look im sorry but she's gonna love me." Wilt said.

"You es loco! She es love me!" Es said.

They all argued all day. And near the end of the day It was time for Shannah to go.

"Mac are you ok?" Shannah asked.

Mac didn't answere.

"Look whatever I did im sorry." She said.

Mac still didn't answere.

"Please tell me what's wrong." She asked.

"All I wanted was to spend sometime with my cousin. But I got a so called friend who keeps hogging you. I hardly ever get to see you anymore since your parents split up. I thought this would be all about me and you. But it was more like you and Bloo...Thanks for coming here bye the way." Mac said frowning.

Shannah went to Mac's level.

"Mac. You know I love you. And you know I only came to this place for you. And im sorry I didn't realise it." Shannah said.

Ed,Wilt and Bloo ran downstairs.

"Shannah. Where are you going?" Bloo asked.

"I gotta go home now guys. I really had alot of fun." She said smiling.

"Your welcomed back anytime dear." Madam F said smiling.

"Indeed." Harrimen said.

"Great idea about the sprinklers bye the way." Frankie said.

Shannah smiled.

She gave Mac a big hug and kissed his forhead.

"Thanks for showing me what its like to have fun Mac. I promise ill come back to see you. And once I do. I'll let you ride with me in my sprts car to the mall...But maybe you should just keep it between us." Shannah said. She winked at him. And Mac winked back.

"Well everyone I gotta bolt. It's been great staying here for a bit. The food fight was fun. And It was nice to get to know you all." She said.

"Wait Shannah. I got you something." Mac said.

He pulled out a bright daisy.

"Oh Mac..Thankyou." She said smiling.

"I grew it myself." he said.

Shannah grabbed the flower.

She took a wiff.

"Smells lovely." She said.

"Well goodbye everyone. Have fun!" She said. They all waved to Shannah in tears.

Mac waved goodbye. To his cousin.

**The end**


End file.
